I Can Feel It
by BookMe
Summary: Ed/A/J/R/Emm all head to the beach on a very hot day.Edward meets a girl stuck in the shade because her shoe's have been snatched and she can't walk over the scorching road.It all heats up from the moment Edward picks her up into his arms. ALL HUMAN


**_Disclaimer - Stepheine Meyer owns the characters and LIGHTS OUT DANCING own the song._**

**

* * *

**

After listening to the beautiful lyrics of the following song, 'I Can Feel It' by LIGHTS OUT DANCING, I decided to use the lyrics as a base to this one-shot. I hope you like!

**

* * *

**

Here are the lyrics, you can skip and start reading if you want, then come back and read it...its entirely up to you, but reading this will make you understand the basic spine for my story's inspiration! Check out the song on purevolume or myspace.

_it took a second for me to realize  
a smooth skin bare hand embracing mine  
we got a notion here  
the sky is so blue  
but this crowded beach is made for two  
and it feels so perfect  
as the waves crash in_

_im trying not to stare  
but you caught my eye  
and now this gorgeous scene doesnt seem so nice  
you blow this place away  
honey i insist  
my hand is on your hip waiting for a_

_kiss me softly now  
my hopes theyre racing  
im addicted to the sweet scent of your hair  
your heart is beating i can feel it baby  
kiss me softly now  
my hopes they're racing  
im addicted to the sweet scent of your hair  
your heart is beating i can feel it baby_

_it took a few weeks for me to comprehend  
you're more than just another passing trend  
and you make it feel so right  
im not as shy  
i can open up and share my life with  
you are the reason smiles exist at all_

_im trying not to stare  
but you caught my eye  
and now this gorgeous scene doesn't seem so nice  
you blow this place away  
honey i insist  
my hand is on your hip waiting for a_

_kiss me softly now  
my hopes theyre racing  
i'm addicted to the sweet scent of your hair  
your heart is beating i can feel it baby  
kiss me softly now  
my hopes they're racing  
i'm addicted to the sweet scent of your hair  
your heart is beating i can feel it baby_

_i never felt this way before and i  
forget about everything around me x4_

_kiss me softly now  
my hopes theyre racing  
im addicted to the sweet scent of your hair  
your heart is beating i can feel it baby  
x2_

_ive never felt this way before and i  
forget about everything around me  
x2_

**

* * *

**

Edward POV.

"It's that time of year again!!" Rosalie called excitedly as she and Alice appeared at the top of the stairs, scantly dressed in bikinis. Jasper and Emmett wolf whistled enthusiastically at their girls while I turned my attention back to the TV, bored.

"Darlings, I've left you food and drinks in the basket!" Esme declared as she slipped on her sunglasses and grabbed Carlisle's hand, who was waiting for her by the door.

"Have fun, we'll see you later tonight" Carlisle said with a wave as he and Esme stepped out of the house.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Emmett called with a chuckle before he rested back into the sofa, watching his love, Rosalie descend the stairs, her hips swaying seductively just for his pleasure.

"Jazz, I've laid out your clothes on our bed" Alice informed Jasper as she went to walk by him, to sneak a peek at what Esme had packed for us.

"Come here" Jasper chuckled as he caught Alice around her waist, pulling her into his lap. She giggled as he whispered what I guessed to be, explicit suggestions into her ear.

"Whatever you say dear" She smiled at him before she got up and headed up stairs.

"What was that about?" I asked Jasper as I continued my bored channel surfing.

Jasper gave me a sheepish smile before he told me. "I asked her to put some clothes on, you remember what happened last year…" he sighed, recalling me to the memory.

All five of us had been at the beach, me with my i-pod and book, Rosalie and Emmett disappearing into some cave for some 'alone time' and Alice and Jasper joining some teenagers for a game of volleyball. Alice had captured the hearts of the teenage boys that they were playing with especially because of how scantly dressed she was, so Jasper ended up getting pummelled by the volleyball countless times as each kid took out their jealousy on Jasper.

"Roll on three!" Emmett shouted as he ran upstairs and Rosalie finished zipping up the flowery dress that she had thrown over her bikini.

"He's been watching green mile again hasn't he?" I asked Rosalie in a bored voice, already knowing the answer.

"Yes he has…" she answered, shaking her head before she continued, "He's even called his favourite rubber ducky Mr Jingles." She flopped down beside me and Jasper, laughing before she ordered us to go and change.

Once I was in my beach attire of trunks, a loose fitting t-shirt and flip-flops I grabbed a book, some money and my i-pod as I always did and wrapped them in a beach towel before I headed down stairs to place them in the back of Emmett's jeep where his and Jasper's stuff already were.

"Guys! Come help me!" Alice called from the house in a whining voice, causing Jasper to dash quickly to her aid. Emmett and I followed at a more leisurely pace, groaning as we spotted Alice at the top of the stairs trying to drag five beach recliners down the stairs.

"Alice do we really need these?" I asked as I watched Emmett and Jasper haul them down. She arched her brow at me, not even giving me an answer.

I gave in and helped load them into the jeep before going back to throw in the basket of food. "Alice…" I hissed under my breath as I saw that she had added a throw away BBQ set beside the basket and a pack of matches.

Once we had everything loaded, the back door just managed to shut. "Everybody in!" Alice commanded in a cheery voice as Jasper lifted her small frame into the jeep. The rest of us piled in, Emmett driving and Rosalie sat in the passenger seat.

We reached the beach to find it pretty packed already seeing as it was about 1pm by now and the sun was high in the sky, sending fuzzy heat waves through the air. Alice and Jasper set off ahead of us, hand in hand over the scorching sand in their matching flip-flops to find the perfect place for us all to set our 'camp'. A fair distance away, they waved back at us, a sign, telling us that they'd found the perfect spot.

Rosalie adjusted her sunglasses and applied another perfect coat of lip-gloss before she grabbed her beach bag and strode confidently through the crowd of the beach, not as indifferent as she pretended to be of the eyes that followed her.

"If I knew that she didn't find my jealousy a turn on, I'd smack every man's face for staring at my Rose…" Emmett growled beside me as he watched her reach Alice and Jasper, laughing along with them at some joke.

He and I grabbed as much stuff as we could manage and a returning Jasper grabbed the rest. I carried two beach recliners and my beach towel which held my book, money and i-pod. Regrettably, I would occasionally knock into a few people because the beach was so cramped.

"Did we have to go so far from the jeep?" I asked Alice, slight exasperated at how my shoulders were now protesting after I had carried the heavy chairs so far.

She gave me a cunning look that I had learnt to fear over the years before she whispered only loud enough for me to hear, "You'll thank me before the end of the day for dragging you here" She turned and jumped into Jasper's arms where he swung her around, causing her dress to swish about, making them look like a romantic couple from some bygone black and white film.

We all set out the recliners side by side and set the food basket in front of us for plain viewing in case some stray dog or some cheeky kids wanted to snatch some of our food. I draped my beach towel over it for now to save it from baking in the summer heat.

An hour went by and I regrettably finished my book, even with having paused for a while to go and muck around in the sea. I recalled that there was a collection of stores a few minutes walk away, so I decided to go and see if they had any decent books that I could buy to pass the time for the rest of the afternoon.

"Guys, do you want anything?" I asked as I grabbed some money that I had stashed away. No one answered me so I shrugged my shoulders and made my way through the baking crowd to the shops.

I reached the collection of stores, but didn't find a book, so I headed to another and bought a rainbow lolly for my journey back. I stepped out of the store and began to head back when I heard someone pleading from behind me, "Come on! Give them back, how am I supposed to get back to the beach now!" I turned and saw the beautiful stranger who now looked defeated as she stood in the sun's shade, frowning at the distance. She was striking with her flowing brown hair, deep pooling brown eyes and even with a frown on her face, she had a softness that wasn't seen much around other girls my age.

She caught me looking at her and smiled tentatively back at me, embarrassed. "Are you alright?" I asked softly as I walked over to her.

She indicated to her feet which were bare and then explained, "Some local kids snatched my flip-flops…I think they wanted to tease me because I'm new here, but now there's no way that I can get back across to the beach" she sighed, crossing her arms in aggravation.

I glanced at the ground and saw that the ground was in fact melting in some points where the burning sun had baked it. To walk bare footed across this would be insanity. "Why don't I carry you over?" I offered, looking back to her.

She looked up to me, with unsure eyes; "Would you mind?" she asked softly before she bit her bottom lip. I quickly tore my eyes from her plump, kissable lips and told her that it would be no trouble.

I realised that the lolly that I was holding would be a hindrance. "Want a lolly?" I asked with my crooked smile as I held it out to her.

She stuttered her answer, "D-don't you…want it?" she asked, breaking her stare at me. I shook my head and thrust it into her hand. "Thank you…" she began before she graced me with a breathtaking smile, "What's your name?" she asked, alerting me to the fact that I hadn't asked for hers either.

"Edward" I answered before I asked her for hers.

"Bella" she answered, holding her hand out to me. I took it instantly to quench my minds wonder of how her skin would feel. Her soft, warm hand closed around mine as we shook hands.

"Ready Bella?" I asked her with regards to me carrying her back to the beach. She held a hand out to me, asking me to wait as she continued to battle with the lolly that was vastly melting. She threw the stick from the lolly into the trashcan beside her once she finished. She waved her hands around, unable to dry them on her flowing white skirt which came to just under her knee's or the white tank top which held the outline of a black bikini beneath it.

My mind ran with the thought of me licking her fingers clean, but I quickly threw that aside as I pulled my t-shirt over my head an handed it to her "Here, dry your hands with this" I told her as she took hold of it, while staring blankly at my chest.

I looked down at my toned, pale chest that I had earned from working out with Emmett and Jasper in the gym that Carlisle had bought for us years ago as a Christmas gift.

"I…er…wow…thanks" she stuttered as she blushed, lowering her eyes from my chest. I grinned at the odd satisfaction that I got at causing this beauty to blunder at the sight of my body.

"Ready?" I asked once again once she had finished wiping her hands. She looked up to me, after a dragging look at my chest and blushed as she nodded her head. She held onto my shirt as I swiftly wrapped an arm around her back and the other behind her knees and hoisted her into my arms.

I jumped her in my arms a little to get a better hold on her, causing her to drop my shirt on her lap and wrap her arms around my neck. I couldn't help but notice how close her face was to mine along with her soft, warm, light body.

"Sorry if I'm heavy…you can let me down as soon as we get to the sand…" she whispered in an embarrassed voice as she rested her head against me.

"Heavy? Are you kidding me?" I laughed before I grabbed onto her a little tighter and swung us around in a circle. "You are anything but heavy" I told her once I got back on track and carried on my destination to the beach.

My heartbeat accelerated as I felt one of her hands slip into my hair at the back of my head. From the corner of my eye I could see her staring up at me quietly while her fingers continued to distract me with their movement.

"Your hair's so soft…" she commented in a quiet voice which scared me because it held the dreamy tone which itched for me to grant her the admittance to run her hands through all of my hair while I kiss her back passionately. Instead, I looked to her and gave her a small smile before I allowed her to continue her distracting stroking.

I reached the beach, reluctant to let her down. She must have noticed me tensing up as she jerked her head up and looked down to the ground to see the sand. She looked up to me, capturing my gaze which reflected her look of reluctance as she muttered, "Thank you, you can let me go now…" I noted that her sentence sounded flat, void of any passion or conviction, but what else could I do? I couldn't just refuse to let her go and hold her all day. I calmed myself with the fact that I at least knew her name and what she looked like.

I gave her a weak smile before I slowly lowered her legs down, for her feet to touch the ground. I remained my hold on her waist, keeping her pressed to me. Once her feet touched the sand, I let go of her instantly and took a step back, feeling torn at the fact that I would have to say goodbye to her now.

"Ohhh my god, Edward!" her gasp of horror sliced through me before her body smacked into mine. Instinctively, I held onto her, not really knowing what had happened to cause her to jump back into my arms. I wondered if she felt that same cutting torment that I felt and couldn't handle it. My shirt lay forgotten on the sand, not that I cared.

"I'm sorry…the sand's on fire too!" she gushed into my ear, leaving me dazed by the feeling of her breath brushing against my hyper sensitive skin now that she was back in my arms. I gathered my wits and realised that she had her arms around my neck and her legs wrapped around me, but she was slipping because I wasn't helping matters much by holding onto her waist.

I quickly grabbed onto her thighs and lifted her up so she was more secure around me. I noted that my hands were gripping to her bare thighs because her skirt had hitched up from the position that we were in now. She quickly caught on to what I had realised after I cleared my throat pointedly and gave her thighs a small squeeze.

"Ohhh jeez!" she exclaimed before she let one arm go from around my neck and blushed as she tried to shift her skirt around.

"Let go of my neck and use both hands" I told her as she continued to struggle.

"But…I…" I could tell that she thought that letting go of me would cause her to fall.

"Bella, you're safe" I sighed. She must have trusted my words because she let her other hand go from my neck and then swiftly arranged her dress. She clung back to me once she was done and rested her forehead against my shoulder.

I wrapped my arms around her butt, getting a more secure hold on her. I heard her giggle at my action and felt her breath against my bare shoulder before she sighed in a heartfelt manner.

In the background I could hear the chatter of hundreds of people, but I zoned them out and captured the sound of Bella's breathing and the crashing waves. Stood here with Bella in my arms, the packed beach seemed to melt away under the blue sky, leaving just me and her in this perfect moment, in this gorgeous scene.

I remained in my little world of just me and her as she pulled her head back from my shoulder and looked quickly to me before she stared out at the sea, her hands slipping back into my hair again. I tried not to stare, but she was all that caught my eye, making me realise that the gorgeous scene around us didn't seem so nice in comparison to the beauty in my arms which outshone all. She blew this place away, the waves of the sea shrank back from her, intimidated by her beauty, while the sand scorched her feet in envy and the sun bore down upon her in an attempt to weaken her with its strength, but nothing worked, Bella had me on her side now to shelter her.

"Why are you staring at me Edward?" Bella asked softly, no trace of aggravation in her voice, only curiosity as she turned her head and locked her gaze with mine.

"Because you're beautiful, you captivate me" I admitted, hoping once my answer was out, that she wouldn't be freaked out by it.

"Yeah right…" she chuckled as with an arched brow of disbelief.

I held her closer, one arm still holding her up safely, while the other strayed to her hip where I traced lazy circled through the thin fabric of her skirt. "Bella…believe me, I insist…" I told her pointedly as I continued my stare on her.

She maintained her gaze on me, frowning slightly as if she was trying to gauge the authenticity of my words while one of her hands moved to my temple where she raked her hand softly through my hair, silently driving me wild. The hand that I had at her hip stilled in it movement as I realised that she was staring at my lips. I took the opportunity to stare back at hers, wondering madly what they would feel against mine.

Without much warning, she quickly dipped her head and pressed her luscious lips to mine, kissing me softly. The hand that she had in my hair clenched into a fist, pulling me closer to her as she pressed her body as tightly as possible against mine while my tongue traced her bottom lip that she had been biting nervously at before. She moaned into my mouth as our tongues stroked and I moved my arms beneath her, hitching her up, closer to me. She tightened her legs around me and kept one hand in my hair while the other began to slip from my neck, over my shoulder, and between our bodies which were pressed tightly together.

I feel her heart beating quickly against me as her hand continued to travel over my bare chest. Even with laboured breathing, I couldn't tare my lips from her, so I moved them to her neck, relishing in the sweet scent of her hair that was driving me wild along with the taste of her. As I continued my worshiping kisses of her neck and lips, I felt her other hand release its grip on my hair and move to join the other as both of her hands traced the contours of my muscles.

Her mouth captured mine once again, greedy as she slipped her tongue into my mouth to battle mine. As we kissed desperately, trying to savour as much of each other as possible, one of her hands moved back to my shoulder as support I guessed because my legs sure felt weak. Her other hand moved to my face where she cupped my cheek gently.

I pulled back from her, my heavy breaths matching hers. I turned my head quickly and kissed the palm of her hand that had been on my cheek, before I looked back to her flushed face, swollen lips and awed eyes.

"Come with me, I'll get my stuff and we can go sit somewhere…" she pleaded with me, her eyes desperate. I remained silent as the pleasure and shock from our passionate moments seeped from my body. She must have taken my silence as hesitance because she ran on of her hands to my forehead, pushing back my hair before she leant in once again to kiss me softly.

"How could I refuse" I whispered against her lips, kissing them once more before I asked her where her stuff was. She answered me and I carried her to the destination where a group of young people who I knew from my school sat together, laughing and joking. They soon shut up as I drew up with Bella held intimately in my arms.

"Bella…we wondered where you'd got to…" Jessica informed Bella while staring at my body. I let Bella down onto a blanket to save her feet while she gathered her things. I kept my arms crossed over my chest, glaring down at the others that I recognised to be Mike, Lauren, Conner, Tyler and Eric.

"Well…someone snatched my flip-flips, so I got stuck in the shade" she snapped, snatching the items of footwear mentioned from nearby before she straightened up and smiled at me warmly over her shoulder, "Then Edward appeared and carried me back like a true gentleman." By the time she had finished talking; I had walked up behind her, wrapped my arms around her waist and began kissing her neck.

I carried on my onslaught on her neck as I found her hands and took her things from her, leaving her the flip-flops. Once I had her things, Bella was flushed and telling the group that she'd see them around. She slipped on her flip-flops before taking possession of my hand and walking beside me, away from the group.

She soon let go of my hand and wrapped her arm around my back while I rested my arm on her shoulders, relishing in how she wanted to be closer to me as well.

I led her to where my family were all stretched out, basking in the sun. I silently put Bella's stuff down beside mine before I lay back on my recliner, pulling Bella into my lap after me. She didn't seem too bothered by the four strangers beside me who were staring at the both of us, mouths agape, gob smacked.

She turned her head to face mine from where it rested on my shoulder. I silently tightened my hold on her waist and leant my head down to kiss her softly.

**

* * *

**

Ta-Da!! Mega fluffiness one-shot!! Let me know what you think, and before you ask/demand-This is a one-shot, there will be no more chapters, nada, none, zilch-it is done and dusted! I've got my other stories to work on!!


End file.
